


Breath

by TrashBunny



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Dark!Jack, Dark!hiccup, Dirty Talk, Grimdark, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashBunny/pseuds/TrashBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dark Dragon Conqueror Hiccup has some fun with the mischievous spirit Jokul Frosti. Dark!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath

The dragon lord’s finger tips lightly grazed the ice cold neck of the pale male lying shirtless under him. Instant shivers ran through the spirit’s body at the contact. Lord Haddock’s warm hands slid down from Jokul’s neck to his freezing chest and slowly down to his bony hips. His body was so very cold and almost transparent in colour, not even a flush on his skin. He was like smooth crystal, without flaws, blemishless, the dragon lord wanted to change that.

Dragging his nails up Jokul’s body caused the winter spirit to let out a shaky sigh and arch up slightly. The tight bounds around his wrists keeping him in place, tied to the wooden headboard of the viking’s bed. This was a precaution they both enjoyed; Jokul had a problem with staying still.

The viking hiked himself up further until he was straddling the boy’s hips. Looking down at the bound and helpless Jokul was a beautiful sight, he was so free and wild outside of moments like these. It was a secret that only Haddock knew.

“You’ve been causing a lot of blizzards Jokul…” Haddock slid his nails up over Jokul’s collar bone, around his shoulders and gracing his neck. Jokul breathed out freezing air at the sensations to accompany his shivers. “It’s mid summer you realise…” Sliding up his jaw line. “You are such a naughty spirit Jokul…” He applied a bit of pressure with that. The viking lord grinned when Jokul bit down on his lower lip and shifted his legs under him. A dark blue blush started in his face.Haddock loved the way his immortal lover blushed, so cold and deep blue, it was so unlike any human he’s ever been with. Just another detail about the spirit that he couldn’t get enough of.

“It is ever so amusing to see you struggle with just some extra snow, Hiccup.” Jokul smiled with hot hands running over his body, melting his cold skin, giving him a sensation of being alive, or at least what he thought being alive might feel like. He felt the viking lord become more forceful and press down harder at the use of his name. Teasing and tormenting Haddock was the spirit’s favourite pass time, well maybe not as much as getting punished for it. But he would keep that certain detail to himself.

“I can take the cold.” He whispered and lowered himself.

Jokul quivered when hot wet lips met his own cold and dry ones. Continuing to run his hands over Jokul’s torso, Haddock pressed deep and passionate kisses in to Jokul’s lips and he was happy to return them with just as much force. The dragon lord broke the kiss for a moment to right himself, Jokul’s kisses where literally breathtaking, the winter spirit’s cold lips sucked the warmth right out of his body, leaving him shaking.

“Can you?” Jokul smirked up at the viking straddling him. He blew out freezing breath in to Haddock’s freckled face. Jokul could feel the young male quiver from his head to his toes. It was very satisfying. Haddock exhaled sharply with shaking shoulders, curling his fingers in to Jokul. He stretched back and slowly ran his hot tongue up the mischievous spirit, from his navel to his neck and along his jawline until he found his mouth once again. Giving him a bruising bite on his lower lip, Jokul moaned slightly. Haddock swiped his tongue over the spirit’s lips and pushed through, Jokul happily obliged with his own cold tongue and curled it up and around the viking’s.

Aggressive and passionate the two’s tongues rolled over one another and thrashed about, curling and swiping over one another. Jokul’s mouth was so cold while Haddock’s was hot, it was a mixture of sensations in their mouths. The sensation of it made the freckled viking blush darkly as he started to roll his hips over Jokul’s. With the sudden friction Jokul bite lightly, cold teeth pressing down on the brunette’s tongue. Haddock hissed, Jokul snickered through his teeth. He was breathing his blizzard like breath in to Haddock -teasing him again- it was too cold, he started to feel numb in his mouth. He inhaled the icy air in to his lungs, his body shook as he tried to find a rhythm with his hips. He felt new breath and was exhilarated.

The dragon lord brought his hands up from Jokul’s pale body, leaving it covered in light discoloration from where his nails would drag over the thin skin. He traced along the pale male’s collar bone and up his throat, the snow white haired male shivered and lightening the force of his teeth in Haddock’s mouth, he shook a few cold breaths into the viking with that. Haddock knew how sensitive the ice spirit’s neck was from observing his past reactions when they touched. Jokul shuttered and stopped his biting to let out a soft whimper as the dragon lord took his time running his finger pads over the sensitive white skin.

Having a free mouth now Haddock did his own teasing, licking up Jokul’s jaw line and up to his ear, biting down on the sensitive skin there. Jokul moaned and jerked his bound wrists. Bucking up harder in to the viking lord grinding down in to him. Haddock proceeded to kiss down his jaw finding his lips once again and teasing with his tongue while keeping his hands busy at Jokul’s neck. Feeling his pulse the brunette decided to experimenting with a bit of pressure on his neck, he felt the winter spirit buck and a let out a whine. He smiled then felt more of Jokul’s arousal against his own.

“Do you like it when I take your breath away, Frosti?” Hiccup closed a hand over Jokul’s neck and he shuddered once again. Falling in to a better rhythm with the rolls of his hips in to Jokul’s, the friction was making both of them flushed and breath heavily. Well maybe not for Jokul, as he was getting his breath taken from him with the light pressure of the dragon lord’s hand.

“H-H-Hiiic…” Jokul moaned out through clenched teeth. Haddock pressed harder and Jokul gasped out a whine. “What was that?” Jokul couldn’t respond, his ice cold breath unable to be released.

The pressure of the dragon lord’s hand clenched around his thin throat was giving Jokul an unbelievable sensation. He felt a sense of helplessness with a hand around his throat and bound wrists tied above his head. He loved it. Haddock could feel the exhales growing thinner and thinner as he presses. Hearing the last little gasps escape the spirit’s mouth until he could not breath in any longer. His body bucks violently and almost throws Haddock off, the wrist ties helping keeping him still, none the less, he still uses his free hand to press down on Jokul’s chest. Feeling the fluttering beat of his literally cold heart.

His unnaturally icy blue eyes begin to dilate in front of Haddock’s deep emerald ones.

Jokul felt his mind fading and white lights danced across his vision. A memory was sparked in the back of his head, being breathless, unable to scream, no exhale, no inhale, there was nothing. He’s felt this before, it was so cold and dark. He was dying, in the memory he was dying, the feeling of breathlessness…

But this time, it felt so blissful and Jokul was in ecstasy. The endorphins flooding his brain, he was loosing it. He was going to loose himself, he was going to release-

Then the pressure was gone and he felt himself take a sharp inhale. His mind was coming back, he was with Haddock, tied to his bed, with the viking lord straddling his hips, trusting, with a hand on his throat.

“You make the best faces, Frosti.” Haddock smirked down at him, with a hard blush and sweat on his face himself. He slid off his hips and saw how tight Jokul’s snow white trousers where. Jokul shivered when Haddock lifted himself off of him and the friction was gone, he bucked up. Needing the contact, he was throbbing, he needed something. Twisting in his wrist restraints and letting out a pathetic whine.

Jokul twisted his hips and shifted his tied wrists, his face flushed dark blue and heavy whines escaping his throat, he was almost there and that viking just had to stop now, he was torturous. He bit down on his lip and Haddock was just watching him, obviously very aroused himself, he was torturing himself by removing the contact.

Letting out a shaky whine Jokul piped up. “P-please. H-hic-” He stopped himself. “Lord Haddock, P-pl..please.” he bit down on his lower lip again and shivered, squinting his eyes and blushing brightly in his throbbing lustful state. “…Please…”

The Dragon lord gave a satisfied smile at the writhing body below him. Upon looking down at the spirit’s body, even more satisfaction was gained when Lord Haddock noticed the darkening bruise on Jokul’s neck, it was forming blue and purple. Who knew so much pleasure could be attained from just watching someone beg for you, need you to touch them, to give them a release, and making them wait for it for as long as you wish for them to wait.

He would not keep the whining spirit like this, too much longer.


End file.
